A Little Too Friendly
by cvprincess2388
Summary: Daichi gets jealous of Suga's new roomate, he thinks he's a little too friendly. Rated M for lemon and lime


**DISCLAIMAR: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU!**

Dachi didn't know what to think when he entered Suga's dorm room to see Suga embracing an unknown teen.

"O-Oh Dachi! I didn't expect you to come visit so early, this is my new roommate Kusama Kiyoshi!" Suga exclaimed quickly, as to explain the situation. Kiyoshi was a slender boy, soft looking face and slightly tanned skin, a bit taller than Suga, with golden wheat blonde hair and bright eager eyes. A foreigner?

"Hello! You must be Sugawara-senpai's friend! He mentioned that you would help him unpack! But if you're busy I'll be happy to help out my senpai!" Kiyoshi spoke in accented Japanese with brightness, reminding him of Hinata and Nishinoya's enthusiasm, but there was something condescending in the way he spoke his words, with a slight smirk.

"Hello Kusama-kun, I'm Daichi Sawamura, nice to meet you." Daichi swung his hand out to give the bright-eyed teen a handshake, ignoring the fidgeting Suga standing towards the side. Kiyoshi grinned before reaching out to shake the awaiting hand, squeezing hard once before letting go all together.

"The pleasure is all mine _Daichi_."

After the initial meeting, Daichi knew right away that Kiyoshi was bad news. It only took a matter of weeks for _Sugawara-senpai _to turn into _Suga-san_ and then_ Koushi-senpai_. Daichi was the only one who called Suga by his first name. He did not like this new development; he didn't like it at _all._

It was a Saturday afternoon and Kiyoshi wasn't due to return until dorm curfew, which was at midnight.

"M-mm Sawamura! Yes right _there!_" Moaned Suga as Daichi continued to litter Suga's body with love bites. It's been weeks since they even kissed this passionately, let alone anything remotely sexual, all because of that little shit, God did Dachi want t-

"UH AH FE-FEELS GOOD!" Suga panted, squeezing his legs around Daichi's broad shoulders after a particularly hard bite to his left inner thigh. Daichi moved his mouth away with a pop, studying the dark red mark left on Suga's milky thigh, he smirked a little at his handy work before saying "Yeah, you like that baby? Gonna make you feel so good..." Before Daichi can remove Suga's tented dark blue boxer briefs, Kiyoshi ran in, breathing heavily and clutching a textbook against his chest. Suga and Daichi jumped away from each other guilty, Daichi hitting his head hard against the bed frame and cursing softly. Suga grabbed his pillow to cover his softening erection before scolding Daichi lightly with his eyes.

"Sorry to intrude Koushi-senpai! But I'm really struggling with Japanese history, do you mind helping me?" Kiyoshi asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving Daichi a dismissive glance before turning all his attention to Suga.

"Ye-yeah I'll help you." Suga replied breathlessly, before giving the boy his usual bright smile, dimples and all.

"I apologize again for interrupting." Kiyoshi stated innocently, returning Suga's grin and glancing slyly at Daichi.

Daichi had a feeling that Kiyoshi wasn't sorry at all.

They had date night every Friday. It wasn't a common idea for couples their age, more common for married couples losing their spark, but they always made sure to hang out then, _always. _Until that one Friday

**From: Koushi :)**

_**Sorry! Can't make it tonight, promised Kiyoshi-kun a movie night if he received a good grade on his essay!**_

_Then the next Friday _

**From: Koushi :)**

_**Ahh I totally forgot about tonight! I have to help Kiyoshi-kun with a major project, sorry! **_

_And the next friday_

**From Koushi**

_**Busy tonight! Tutoring Kiyoshi-kun, maybe tomorrow? I'll make it up to you! ;)**_

_Tomorrow he was busy, again with that little wimpy shit._

_"God_ I want you so bad!" Daichi groaned against Suga's neck before biting and sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark on Suga's soft skin. It's been _months _since Suga and him got to be intimate. Suga moaned at the warm wet tongue traced a stripe up his throat and reached forward to grope Daichi's erection through his suddenly too tight shorts.

"Mm I want you too, It's been way too long" Suga whispered hastily in his ear, making sure to remain quiet to not get caught in the cramped equipment closet. Daichi bucked his hips towards Suga's soft hands and surged forward to engage Daichi in a hot, wet kiss. They briefly fought for dominance, Daichi easily won and took control of the kiss, exploring Suga's hot cavern. Suga dragged his teeth across Daichi's tongue before sucking on it, driving Daichi crazy. The taller boy sneaked one hand into the front of Suga's volleyball shorts and gripped Suga's erection lightly around the base.

"Ah Uh! I'm so worked up, please Daichi!" Suga begged, rubbing Daichi's nipples through his shirt.

Daichi gave a half smirk "You want it huh baby? Are you desperate? If you want it so bad, get down on your knees and work for it." Daichi rasped huskily, his voice deep. Suga all but dropped to his knees, ready to get what he wanted. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a angry looking Kiyoshi.

"Koushi-senpaiii! I was looking _all _over for you! What are you doing?" Kiyoshi demanded, looking very much like a spoiled child with his arms crossed like that. Suga quickly jumped up pushing away from Daichi's thighs.

_Goddamnit Kiyoshi! _

They just won. It was a major moment for the team, all their hard work paid off for _this _moment. The overwhelming joy buzzed through the whole team, everyone, including the usually strict coach, was on cloud nine. Suga ran towards Daichi, collapsing onto his body and giving a tight hug. The taller boy suddenly gripped Suga's middle and picked him up, making Suga squeal and giggle before wrapping his legs around Daichi's waist. Daichi spun the beautiful boy around and around before capturing his soft, petal pink lips into a dizzying kiss. Euphoria was all he felt as he poured his love into the other boy, one handing rubbing his dimpled back and the other one grasping his hair. Suga pulled back from the loving kiss to breath and Daichi put Suga down to the floor, one hand on his shoulder to steady him. Suga smiled up at Daichi, leaning in for another kis-

"KOUSHI-SENPAIIIIII!" Kiyoshi screamed from across the court, making Daichi cringe at how annoyingly high pitched it was. All of a sudden, Koushi latched onto Suga's back, hugging tightly.

_Oh_

He moved one hand to Suga's hip.

_**Hell**_

And the other hand moved around back to lightly touch Suga's ass.

_**NO!**_

Before Daichi could move forward and beat the shit out of him, Suga elbowed Kiyoshi hard in the stomach before turning around and slapping the pervert in his face.

"Kusama-kun how dare you! You know I'm spoken for, that was highly inappropriate!" Suga shouted angrily, "I'm requesting a new roommate in the morning, don't bother coming back to the dorm or I'm reporting you for sexual harassment!" Suga turned away stomping away, towards the entrance, Daichi gave a menacing glare, making the young boy shrink away.

"I'm not no da-damsel in distress! I can take ca-care of myself!" Suga gritted out between breathless moans.

"I didn't say you were, but you let him off too easily, you should've let me have a word with him..." Daichi insisted, leaving Suga's red nipples alone to continue his kisses down Suga's soft, flat stomach.

"But enough about him, we finally have some alone time... I need you baby." Daichi rasped before lowering his head to give a teasing suck to the head of Suga's erection, pulling back when Suga tried to buck his hips for more.

"Nuh uh, my my, greedy aren't you? But you've been being so naughty, I don't think you deserve anything." Daichi gave another teasing lick from the base of Suga's cock to the tip. "Show me how much of a good boy you can be….Then maybe I'll indulge you."

Suga sat up before kneeling on the carpeted floor obediently. The shorter boy grasped Daichi's cock at the base and started giving it light, innocent kitten licks. Daichi grabbed Suga's soft hair beforehand, and then grunted out "No teasing." Suga then started to suck on the tip earnestly, Daichi steadily pushed Suga's head down to fit more of his cock in Suga's mouth.

"Ngu Daichi….So big." Suga spoke, licking the slit and teasing the thick vein on the underside, before deep throating Daichi's throbbing erection.

"Ye-yes, yes Suga take it all." Daichi whispered, urging Suga on. Suga gagged briefly, moving back for breath, before moving his sucking mouth up and down the shaft vigorously.

"I'm close!" Warned Daichi, voice sounding strained from the effort of not cumming. Suga gripped the base tightly to prevent a climax and gave one last harder suck prior to pulling off completely. Suga gave one last lick to the slit to get all the precum he can.

"Come 'ere." Daichi drawled, patting his lap to show Suga where he wanted him. Suga stood up only clad in shorts, and stood in front of Daichi.

"Let me take these hot little shorts off, damn your beautiful." Daichi slid Suga's shorts and briefs off and squeezed his ass when the last article of clothing hit the floor. Suga sat up on Daichi's lap, moving forward to give Daichi a desperate kiss full of teeth clashing and tongues wrestling. Daichi broke the kiss and presented his fingers in front of Suga's mouth.

"Suck." He demanded hotly. Suga sucked the three fingers until Daichi deemed them wet enough and pulled it out of the hot sucking cavern. Daichi probed Suga's hole lightly with one slick digit, before sliding the finger all the way in to the second knuckle. Suga's breath hitched with pain and pleasure at the first intrusion, before quickly getting use to the thrusting finger. Daichi then inserted a second finger and started scissoring his fingers inside the tight hole. This time, Suga whimpered at the tight fit, and bit down on Daichi's neck from the pain. Daichi crooked his fingers upward to find the little bundle of nerves that will have his lover flying. When Suga relaxed more, Daichi added the final finger and started thrusting all three fingers hard.

"AH! SAWAMURA! RIGHT THERE!" Suga shouted, pleasure coating his voice like sweet, thick honey. Daichi smirked and started thrusting his fingers harder in the same direction as before, making Suga scream loud enough that every guy in the door knew that he was _mine._

"You like that Koushi? Practically riding my fingers with how desperate you are. I'll give you something bigger to ride soon enough, just keep making those pretty noises for me baby." Daichi teased, rubbing Suga's prostate slowly, forcing Suga to jerk on his lap.

"I-I'm ready, please Daichi, I need that big cock, stop teasing." Suga begged, Daichi obliged and slowly pulled out his fingers. The taller boy grabbed Suga's hips and guiding him to sit on his hard erection.

"Uhh ah, Daichi….You're so large and hard inside me." Suga grunted out, slowly taking Daichi's entire well-endowed member until, his soft thighs hit Daichi. Suga stayed still until he adjusted to the burning stretch, and started to move, first rocking his hips and then bouncing up and down with Daichi's hands guiding him.

"Mm so ti-tight, you looked so beautiful, face red and eyes glistening with tears, look at how red your cock is. You're hard for me baby? I'm the _only _one allowed in this ass." Daichi whispered seductively in Suga's ear, thrusting upward into Suga's tight heat, hard and fast.

"That little wimp of a roommate can't satisfy you like I can, you're mine." Daichi grasped Suga's chin and jerked it up to look at him. "Say it, say you're mine" Daichi demanded, nipping at the slender boy's ear.

"Uh ah mm, Sawa….I'm yours, all yours... only want yo-your cock." Suga stuttered, his hips jerking sporadically. Daichi grabbed Suga's erection and started stroking it in time with his quickening thrusts.

"AH UH I'M COM-!" Suga shouted before releasing all over their stomachs, the contractions from his orgasm making Daichi finally spill his warm seed inside him with a loud groan. They stayed plastered together while catching their breath. Daichi slowly pulled out is softening erection, making Suga wince slightly. Daichi hustled Suga under the sheets on his side so they can spoon.

"Mm I love you" Daichi whispered, nuzzling his nose into Suga's neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"I love you too….And sorry about Kiyoshi." Suga whispered back to his lover.

"Don't worry about that foreigner wimp;" Daichi answered while tightening his grip on Suga's waist. "He's already forgotten."

_**The end!**_

_**-Shay**_


End file.
